Conversation
by Winwinchan Nekomiyuki
Summary: "Kenapa kau… suka sekali dengan tomat?". "Warnanya yang merah itu mengingatkanku pada wajahmu, Dobe.". CHUU... BLUSH! " Berhenti menyeringai, Brengsek!". Sasuke X Naruto.


Judul : Conversation

Author : Winwinchan Nekomiyuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Yaoi, rada OOC, typos, dan keluarganya

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto always~

Rated : T

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"_Teme_, aku lapar…"

"…"

"_Teme_~"

"…"

"_Teme_…"

"…"

"_Teme,_ bisa kah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari _laptop_ menyebalkan itu barang sedetik saja?"

"…"

"_BAKA TEME_!"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar, Bodoh! Bahkan aku ragu 'Hn'-mu adalah sebuah jawaban."

"…"

"_Teme_, ayolah! Aku lapar."

"Kau lupa kita punya kulkas, _Dobe_?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Coba cari di dalam kulkas."

"Apa?"

"Telingamu sudah menuli rupanya."

"Grrrh… Baiklah!"

**GRUSSAK**

**GRUSSUK**

**GRUSSAK**

**GRUSSUK**

**BRAK!**

"Bunyi apa tadi, _Dobe_?"

"Oh, yeah! Apa kau tahu, Uchiha-_sama_, isi kulkas kita hanya jus jeruk, jus tomat, selai-tanpa roti, susu, dan salad tomat?"

"…"

"…"

"_Teme_!"

"Kau bisa makan saladnya, Kuning."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka tomat."

"Terserah kalau kau mau kelaparan."

"Baiklah, baiklah…"

"…"

**SET**

**GREEEK**

"Kau mau apa, _Teme_?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Umm… Makan?"

"Apa perlu kujawab?"

"Hei! Ramahlah sedikit pada tunanganmu!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gaaaah! Aku benci suasana ini!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Jangan banyak bicara saat makan, Namikaze Naruto."

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi suasana di sini suram, Pantat Ayam!"

"Hn."

"SASUKE!"

"Aku selesai."

"Ce-cepat sekali…"

"Waktuku bukan hanya untuk makan, _Dobe_"

"Mulutmu seperti penyedot debu saja."

"Lelucon hambar, Namikaze-_san_."

"Aku tak periu pendapatmu, Uchiha-_san_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Terserah."

"Kenapa kau… suka sekali dengan tomat?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Aku serius, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau suka ramen, Naruto?"

"Hei! Aku yang bertanya lebih du-"

"Jawab, _Baka_."

"I-ini tidak adi-"

"_Dobe_!"

"_Teme_! Berhenti memotong omonganku! Baik, akan aku jawab, aku menyukai ramen karena aku merasa bahagia saat memakannya. Itu saja."

"Aku juga begitu."

"_Plagiator_."

"_Urusai_, _Idiot_. Aku mau tidur"

"…"

"…"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau dilarang mencium, memeluk, atau menggodaku. Dan yang paling penting, tidak ada 'Itu' selama sebulan."

"Jangan ber-"

"Aku sedang tidak bergurau, Uchiha."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada bantahan, 'Hn'-mu, serta pelukkan atau ciuman mendadak. Kalau kau nekat, aku tak jamin 'Itu'-mu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Kau lupa aku mantan kapten tim sepak bola saat sekolah dulu?"

"…"

"…"

"Karena warnanya merah."

"Jawab yang jelas, Brengrek!"

"Aku suka tomat karena mereka berwarna merah."

"Hanya karena warna?"

"Tentu rasanya juga termasuk."

"Tak ada alasan khusus?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Teme?"

"Ada…"

"Oh, lalu apa itu?"

"Warnanya yang merah itu mengingatkanku pada wajahmu, _Dobe_."

"Sejak kapan kau buta warna? Kulitku berwarna _tan_, begitu pula wajahku."

"…"

"…"

"Kau yakin, Naru?"

"Tentu sa-"

**CHUU~**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"!"

**BLUSH!**

"_T-Teme_?!"

"Aku benar, bukan? Wajahmu berwarna merah sekarang."

"Kau… beraninya kau!"

"…"

" Berhenti menyeringai, Brengsek!"

"Semakin merah, _Dobe_."

**SET**

"Kau… Hei! Turunkan aku, _Teme_."

"Tomatku, Aku lapar."

"Ja-jangan malam ini, _Teme_! Besok a-aku akan rapat dengan Nara! Rapat itu pen-"

"Aku ingin 'memakanmu'."

"_Te-TEMEEE_!"

.

o('w')oo('w')o

.

"Ada apa dengan cara jalanmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"…"

"Lihat! Hidungmu kembang-kempis ketika kau menutupi sesuatu."

"Ck! Kau pura-pura tidak tahu, atau apa? Iruka pasti pernah mengalaminya setelah dia menginap di _apartement_-mu! Apa perlu aku mengatakan alasannya secara frontal dan blak-blakan?"

"Ahaha…tak usah marah, Naruto-_kun_."

"Gah! Bagaimana aku tidak marah kalau kau menanggapinya dengan wajah dan-hei! Apa-apaan senyummu itu? Kau mengejekku, eh? Hentikan senyum mesum itu,_Pervy Assistant_!"

"_Yare-yare_~ pasti pemuda Uchiha itu sangat 'lapar' semalam~"

"IRUKA! SERET DIA KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU! SEKARANG!"

~Fin~

**Owari**

Again and again… Pair SasukeNaruto agan…..

Mudah-mudahan readers ga bosen sama pair ini ._.v

Sasuke suka tomat, tomat warna merah, merah warna wajah Naruto kalau lagi blushing, jadi intinya Sasuke suka err— cinta sama Naruto ('w'/\)

Makasih yang udah mau baca ff ini, and don't forget to review~ o('w')o


End file.
